


Stars of Sepharite

by TheWibblyWordbender



Series: Loomian Legacy Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Loomian Legacy (Roblox) - Fandom, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Loomian Legacy (Roblox)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWibblyWordbender/pseuds/TheWibblyWordbender
Summary: “Every so often, the building-lights go dark and only the lamp posts are left, and the city turns into a maze of stars glittering against the darkness.”(Loomian Legacy Oneshot)
Series: Loomian Legacy Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147406
Kudos: 1





	Stars of Sepharite

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from me on the LL Wiki.

The lights of Sepharite City aren’t the most atmospheric in the world, or the most useful. But they’re everywhere, glaring off buildings and billboards, shining out from behind sheets of window glass — so how useful they are by themselves doesn’t really matter.

Leora knows they should bother her. She’s never been one for bustle and noise. But every so often, the building-lights go dark and only the lamp posts are left, and the city turns into a maze of stars glittering against the darkness.

So when people ask her why she likes Sepharite City — with all its smog and horns — she replies, “I like to see the lights dance.”


End file.
